


The Exception That Proves The Rule

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Bullying, Estrus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Illustration, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pussy Spanking, Size Difference, Squirting, from dubcon to noncon, the infamous tentadicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: When Peridot's form starts malfunctioning a mere week from their planned arrival on Earth, she turns to her trusty screen for information. When she finds that's broken too, she finds "help" from someone who seems to have ulterior motives.Hopefully I'll have at least one illustration per chapter!





	1. Frowned Upon

**_"No!”_ **

 

Peridot gritted her teeth and gave her stinging cheek another whack. “Get---yourself---together!” she said, punctuating each word with a swat. “You’re---better---than---this! Focus! _Focus!!_ ”

 

She paused for only a moment, her limb enhancers trembling, and wiped the condensation from her visor. Whether the smacks were helping or just making things worse, she couldn’t tell, but they at least served as a bit of a distraction. Wincing only slightly, she readied her hand again and gave the side of her face a slap strong enough to make her yelp, doubling over at her waist and shaking all over.

 

 _You lose control, you lose everything,_  that nagging voice in her head reminded her as she folded her arms around her torso, right above where that unidentifiable pain was still gurgling. The next slap seemed to jostle a smidgen of sense back into her, and she mumbled incoherently under her breath as she started to consider taking a walk outside the ship. Her limb enhancers would keep her rooted to the hull, and the frigid vacuum of space might help bring her temperature down. _But what would I say if Jasper caught me? That I was doing a perimeter check? She’d never believe---_

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Peridot shrieked and spun around on her heel. “Gyah! What are you doing there?!”

 

“I asked first.” She was leaning against the doorframe, one hand resting lazily on her hip. “Slapping yourself would be a lot more effective if you had real hands.” She eyed Peridot up and down with a hint of curiosity on her face. “Let me know if you need a smack on the other side.”

 

Stiffening, she curled her lip. “I’m **busy** , Jasper,” she said as curtly as she could. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t sneak up on me.”

 

“Busy doing what? Trying to give yourself a spanking on the wrong end?”

 

The smugness in her voice was making Peridot’s gut curdle. “I don’t expect you to understand, but I’m having an issue with---”

 

Then she paused. She tugged the inside of her cheek between her molars and chewed a bit; a moment’s hesitation later, she changed her tone and added “Actually... maybe you can help.”

 

For the first time in what must have been at least a century, she carefully folded her fingers around the edge of her visor and slid it from her face. Jasper’s look of surprise was slight, subtle, but it wasn’t lost on Peridot---the last time she’d bared her face in front of another gem, seemingly eons ago, she’d seen the exact same expression. It made another flush of heat rise to her cheeks; she didn’t know why her eyes had that sort of effect of quartzes.

 

 _It must be something in their programming._  She cleared her throat. “You have good eyesight, don’t you?”

 

She looked almost insulted. “Of course.”

 

Just the thought of admitting weakness in front of her escort made her voice tighten up, but it had to be done. “I think I might have a hairline fissure in my gem.”

 

There was a strange flicker on Jasper’s face, and for a moment her eyes unfocused, almost as if she was recalling something from a long time ago. “What? How did that happen?”

 

“I’m not sure, but it’s easily fixable. I just haven’t been able to detect it myself. Could you...” It took her a second to find the right words: “Could you check?” It was just a simple request, and yet it felt unnervingly intimate.

 

Jasper peered down at her with the beginnings of a frown---but then the knot undid from between her brows and she glanced to the ceiling. “Move under the light.”

 

After shuffling a few steps back, Peridot tilted her head towards the halo emanating from the illuminated panel. She let out a little noise of frustration as she squinted; she’d forgotten how photo-sensitive her eyes were without the protective sheen of her visor. It was yet another defect era-twos had to bear. “Better?”

 

“Hm.” A calloused thumb brushed her chin, and with a surprising gentleness, Jasper lifted it. “Look up.”

 

 

She did. She also gulped, and as subtly as she could, let her tongue run about her dry lips. Yes, something was definitely wrong---this was just one more thing to add to her list of symptoms. The moment Jasper’s skin had touched hers, a weird, electrical jolt shot through her from root to tip. This wasn’t right. “Well?”

 

Her eyes were moving back and forth. “Looks fine to me, but the fissure could be under the surface.” Jasper carefully tapped the centre of her gem. “Does that hurt?”

 

There was an ache, but she couldn’t call it pain. And it was definitely coming from somewhere lower than her gem. “No.”

 

Her thick fingers roamed the edges, grazing over the setting. “This?”

 

It was getting harder to concentrate. Even though all logic dictated that she look at her escort’s face, for some reason her gaze kept creeping downwards. “No. No, not at all.”

 

“I said look up. Which way is up?”

 

Then she licked her thumb and ran it from one corner to another, and it was all Peridot could do to keep her knees from rattling. She couldn’t look up. She couldn’t look _anywhere_  but straight in front of her... right into the very low, very provocative neckline of Jasper’s uniform. Well, if she was going to be honest with herself, it wasn’t exactly the _uniform_  she was looking at. She hadn’t realized she’d gone into some sort of trance until she heard her name being barked right in her face.

 

 

 “Gggck---!” She jumped, but it didn’t shake off Jasper’s hand. “Wh-what?”

 

“I asked you a question. Did you feel anything when I did that?”

 

 _Yes. Yes I did. Stars above, I did._  The last time anyone had touched her gem, it had been with a sterile tool; until now, it hadn’t occurred to her that she could be so sensitive there. “N-no.”

 

“Then why’d you make that sound?”

 

“It’s... one of my symptoms.” She was surprised at how easily the lie came out of her. “I’ve been making involuntary noises.”

 

Jasper finally released her chin, leaving a warm little tingle where her thumb had been. “What else?”

 

She slid her visor back on, sighing a little as her vision restored to normal. “My physical form is malfunctioning. My core temperature has risen, my thoughts are addled, I’m---” She caught herself before saying something about ‘feeling tumescent’. It just didn’t seem right. “I’m not in perfect control of my limb enhancers anymore, and I can’t concentrate on anything for more than a moment or two.”

 

“And yet you’ve been staring at my tits since I started touching your gem.”

 

Peridot glanced up in confusion, and the look on Jasper’s face just made the mess in her mind even worse. She seemed... amused? “What are ‘tits’?”

 

To her horror, Jasper put her hands on her chest and hefted her breasts nearly up to her chin; Peridot’s wide eyes were fixed on them as they flopped and wobbled back into place, the left one nearly popping right out of her uniform as it settled. “ _These._ ”

 

“The p-proper term for those is s-simulated mam-mary glands,” she said, despising the little stutter that wrenched at her words. _What’s so alluring about them, anyway? They’re just sacks of marbled tissue. And yet the way she made them bounce---_  Then she realized she was _still_  staring at them, so she shot her eyes back up to Jasper’s. “And you put them right in my face! I can’t help but look at something that’s in my direct line of vision!”

 

She smirked. “Right. You keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Are you going to help me or not?!”

 

“Don’t raise your voice to me,” she said evenly. She still hadn’t stepped back, still uncomfortably close. Peridot felt like she was fighting against gravity to keep from looking back down. “You don’t have a crack in your gem, so what do you want me to do?”

 

“Well...” She wasn’t quite sure. “You could help me brainstorm. My screen must be malfunctioning too, because whenever I type in my symptoms it just spits out incorrect information.”

 

The way Jasper was staring down at her with that irritating little grin was starting to unnerve her. “What ‘incorrect information’?”

 

She wanted to take a step backwards, but for some reason she couldn’t. She was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from Jasper’s body, and the thought of maybe, just maybe, stepping close enough so she could _smell_  her kept prodding at the more reasonable parts of her mind. “It says I’m in estrus.”

 

When she heard a snort of laughter, Peridot thinned her lips to a line and squeezed her touch stumps into half-fists. “It’s not funny! And it’s wrong!”

 

Jasper gestured to Peridot’s left arm. “Let me see.”

 

“What, you don’t take my word for it?”

 

“Let me see.”

 

“Fine,” she muttered, and lifted her arm so that the screen was angled towards Jasper’s face. She quickly scrolled through it herself, because the thought of Jasper putting her big, meaty hands on it both thrilled and horrified her. No one touches her screen. “There, see? I listed all my symptoms in the ‘input’ category, and you can read for yourself what the output was.”

 

This time the laugh was full-throated.

 

“What?!”

 

Jasper held up a hand, and it took her a minute to regain her voice. “’Swollen and engorged genitalia’?!”

 

Peridot clicked her screen away so fast one of her fingers scattered backwards over the floor. “Sh-shut up! You weren’t supposed to see that part! I told you to read the ouput category!”

 

“You’re in heat,” she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

 

“I... “ She had to take a moment to calm herself; she knew that, unless bragging about her exploits, Jasper did not like to repeat things, and she’d been told once not to raise her voice. “...am NOT. In HEAT.”

 

Oh, stars. She did that hefting thing with her ‘tits’ again, and just laughed cruelly when Peridot’s legs slammed together.

 

“It. Is. Impossible,” she gritted out, tapping her hand at the air to keep from yelling. “I am an era two Peridot. I cannot go into heat. It is not within my physical form’s capabilities!”

 

“Maybe you’re the exception that proves the rule.”

 

She threw both arms in the air in frustration. “How does that make sense?!”

 

Jasper’s grin curled up at the corners, and said something in a slightly different voice, as if she was quoting something she’d heard before: “’No Beta gem can end up a true warrior. It’s impossible.’”

 

She didn’t know what she hated more---the fact that Jasper had a point, or that they both knew it.

 

“Okay. Alright. Fine. Let’s go with your theory. I’m enduring an estrus cycle.” She gestured to her head, then down at her body, then back up. “What do I _do?_ ”

 

“What does The Almighty Screen say you should do?”

 

 _And now she’s mocking my tech. Fantastic._  “Not that it matters because it’s malfunctioning, but it says it should be merely endured and will pass eventually.”

 

For one fleeting moment, Jasper’s face eased into something that could almost be called kindness. “You need help, Peridot.” And then, with a bit more acid: “You’re useless to this mission if you stay in this state.”

 

She looked away, pretending that hadn’t stung. After summoning her dropped finger from under the console, she made a show of fiddling it back in place and scowled up at the quartz. “Do you have any bright ideas, or should I go back to dealing with this on my own?”

 

Jasper made a dismissive noise. “You obviously have no clue what to do.” The corner of her mouth moved, but it was so fast it could have been a tic. “I’ve seen this before.”

 

She felt something seize in her chest. “Really?”

 

“Mm-hm.” With agonizing slowness, her golden eyes wandered from Peridot’s face to her neck, across her trunk, over her hips, and came to rest on her legs. Her gaze stayed on her thighs for a moment before languidly moving back up again. “I think I know what you need.”

 

“You mean... you can fix me? I---” The words stumbled out as she hurried to rephrase: “I mean, you can fix this problem?”

 

Jasper turned and began marching out of the room. “Follow me.”

 

Peridot did so, hating how quickly she had to scurry to keep up with Jasper’s long strides. “Would you care to enlighten me as to what your plans are?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Peridot groaned. _She knows something I don’t, and she’s savouring every minute of it. But what could she possibly know?_  she thought as she twiddled her actual fingers deep in the caverns of her metal arms. Then she forcibly stilled them; it was a nervous habit that she detested. _And why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly?_

 

As they walked from hall to hall, the silence only punctuated by their out-of-sync footbeats, Peridot felt her frown deepening with each step; each time her thighs brushed together, it made the already-hot crux between them steam. Her touch-stumps were blunt, but she had fingernails deep inside her limb enhancers and she was _dying_  to dig them deep into that horrible itch.

 

_Does she have those stripey discolourations **everywhere?**_

 

A mental image popped up, unbidden, and she nearly tipped over her feet, the stabilizers in her lower limb enhancers the only thing keep her from ending up a crumpled heap. If Jasper had heard the scrambling behind her, she didn’t let on.

 

 _Why did I just think that?!_  her mind screamed at her as she tried to cool her face by soothing it with her metallic fingers. _And why am I_  still  _thinking that? By the Diamonds, is this what corruption is like?_

 

Slapping herself back to reality hadn’t worked, so she tried another trick from her arsenal: quieting her mind completely. It was like powering down a malfunctioning robonoid before rebooting it, and as far as she was concerned she was more like them than she was to other gems. _At least that’s what I’ve been told, so---no._  She shut off her train of thought right there. _No, I’m not like a robonoid. I’m better than a robonoid. So long as I’m on this mission, I’m not entirely disposable. No matter what Jasper---or anyone else---says. Now..._  She glanced around her at the arid walls. _Just focus on something simple and let it clear your mind._

 

Unfortunately, the only thing that kept catching her attention was the unkempt mass of Jasper’s hair that waved back and forth behind her, occasionally sweeping far enough to one side to give a little glimpse of her---

 

 _Prime numbers!_  Peridot quickly corrected herself as she moved her eyes away. _Count in prime numbers! Focus on that instead!_

 

She got to nineteen before catching herself a millimetre away from running headlong into the small of Jasper’s back. “ _Yeep!_ ”

 

They were in front of a closed door which led somewhere she couldn’t immediately identify. “Here we are.” Jasper pressed the button and moved inside, gesturing over her shoulder for Peridot to join her.

 

Peridot took a tentative step forward and then inched around Jasper to get a better look. Even though the static hiss of the door closing behind her felt slightly ominous, she surveyed the room as calmly as she could. It was sparse, but clearly used. There was a port window to the swirling space outside, and the only other accents were a small metal trunk, tightly locked, and an unmade cot big enough for a quartz. Possibly two.

 

Despite her confusion, she managed “Are these your... quarters?”

 

When she heard Jasper’s quiet grunt of assent, Peridot felt a shiver run up her spine. “Um. While it’s not technically against protocol for me to be in here, it’s... er... generally frowned upon.”

 

“Hasn’t stopped me on any other mission.” Her hand clapped down on Peridot’s shoulder, and she whirled around, startled. The smirk was still there, but now it held a tinge of maliciousness. “Why don’t you go lay down?”

 

“’Lie down.’”

 

“What?”

 

Her eyes narrowed. She couldn’t believe she had to explain something so simple. “’Lay down’ refers to a direct object, like a tool or an item that one would lay down. ‘Lie down’ is something one does.”

 

She instantly regretted it; Jasper’s smile had wavered a bit at the corners, and it was turning into something she didn’t quite trust. “Okay, how’s this: get your ass on the bed!”

 

She knew better than to ask for a definition of ‘ass’, and hurriedly scrambled onto the cot. Even with her limb enhancers, she felt impossibly small on the huge mattress. It dipped under Jasper’s weight when she took her place beside her technician, and Peridot sucked her breath in---but the only thing she did was stretch her arms out and _lie_  back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. They were so close that Peridot could have reached out and brushed Jasper’s elbow with her fingertip, should she so desire.

 

“Is... lying down helpful at all?”

 

“Not yet,” Jasper said, and she lazily rolled over, placing her palm on Peridot’s belly. Again, she felt that weird electrical surge, and tried in vain to keep her limbs from quaking.

 

“What is this supposed to---”

 

And her voice muffled out into a whine when she felt Jasper’s broad lips press against her cheek, so close to her nose that it twitched. They were only there for a moment, and then gone, leaving Peridot shaking. “What was that? Did you just try to---try to taste me?!”

 

Jasper tapped a fingertip against Peridot’s lips and gave a simple command: “ _Hush._ ”

 

Pressing the heel of her hand into her techie’s midriff, she began to squeeze it smoothly, tugging the thin layer of skin back and forth below her uniform. “How does this feel?”

 

 _Like you’re electrocuting me from the inside-out._  “Like you’re moving your hand back and forth over my abdomen.”

 

“And this?”

 

“Ow!” She jolted away. “You pinched me!!”

 

Jsper stared at her through her eyelashes. “Do you still think you’re not in heat?”

 

It took a few moments for those words to register. “Yes, Jasper. I don’t care what you think about exceptions, it’s impossible.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m an era two Peridot! We are incapable of entering an estrus cycle!” She was a little rattled at how shrill her voice sounded, and how desperately she needed to hold on to that one thought.

 

Jasper grabbed her by the jaw and held it menacingly tight. “What did I tell you about raising your voice?”

 

She tried to close her mouth, but it was hard to pull against Jasper’s fingers. “I... I didn’t mean...”

 

“If you act like a good little techie, I’ll give you what you need,” she said, her voice even huskier than usual.

 

“I... I, uh...” Peridot couldn’t remember the last time she’d been at a total loss for words. _A good little techie?!’_  She wanted to snap something back at her escort, but the words died in her throat when Jasper ran a knuckle along the curve of her neck; rough as it was, it made every nerve ending ping and flutter in its wake.

 

By the time she’d shaken as much of the fogginess as possible out of her mind, Jasper’s fingers were teasing along her collarbone, her thumb gently pricking at the shoulder straps of her uniform. “Phase out of this.”

 

“But---”

 

Her hand had moved to her chest, and that sultry grin on Jasper’s face grew when she gathered her fingers around the soft little bundles. Peridot glanced down, surprised at just how good it felt to have her small breasts wobbling under Jasper’s touches. Up until now, she’d only considered them extra ballast; she didn’t even know they could move like that. And she certainly didn’t know that her nipples could change shape in quite that way. “Um. W-what should I phase into instead?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“But---!” She gulped, even as her nipple was seized between those burly fingers. “But I’d be...”

 

“Naked?”

 

“Yes.” She coughed, and pried Jasper’s hand off her chest. “I don’t wish to be that exposed in front of you, unless it’s for some kind of, er, formal examination.”

 

Smacking Peridot’s hand away, she just went back to touching wherever she wanted. “You’re not in a position to refuse.”

 

Again, she tried to push Jasper’s paws away from her chest---without much success. “I most certainly am, Jasper! It’s unprofessional, and---”

 

Then she caught a glint in Jasper’s eyes that she definitely didn’t like. With a needlessly hard grip, she twisted her left breast to the side. “I’m not ASKING you, Peridot. Phase out of this. _Now._ ”

 

She hesitated, but only for a moment. Thoughts flashed through her head faster than the readouts on her visor; for a quartz to pull rank wasn’t unusual, but something about this whole situation felt decidedly _dangerous_. Jasper had been given explicit orders to keep her charge from being shattered, but being poofed---or worse, deprived of her limb enhancers---wasn’t out of the question. And she knew Jasper was willing to do much worse.

 

She tried not to shudder. Could she just... leave? How would Jasper react if she got up and walked away? Not well, she realized immediately. Her fuse was not a long one. Once, at the beginning of the mission, she had asked Jasper how she planned to interrogate their informant when the latter clearly was the one with superior intelligence, and the fit she’d pitched had been epic. She’d only thrown things _near_  Peridot’s head, not _at_  it, but she was sure her aim would improve if she asked a similar question ever again.

 

And now she could sense Jasper tensing up because she was wasting time by pretending she had options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, because the sin starts in the next chapter! This is technically not the first time I've tried writing a Stephen Galaxy smutfic, but it's been the one who won't let me go---so here you are, because I love this pairing and the way they could have interacted behind closed doors. Oh, and writing about Peridot squirming is also fun ;) Think Jasper will get her comeuppance?


	2. What I Have To Work With

**“Peridot.”**

  
Just hearing her name spoken in that tone was like a needle to a balloon, and she forced herself to refocus. Being naked would be mortifying for sure, but without being able to predict what would happen otherwise... She decided that resisting wasn’t worth the risk.

  
She closed her eyes. Then she deliberately brought her right arm up and around her breasts, letting the left one sink down between her legs to cup her pubic mound.... and ignoring the little pang that gave her. With a concentrated burst of light, she phased out of her uniform---naked, technically, but at least not exposed. The memory of the last time she’d been stripped bare was flashing in her mind with humiliating familiarity, but she refused to dwell on the past. _It wasn’t my fault,_ she reminded herself as she stared blankly at the insides of her eyelids.

  
“There. My uniform’s gone,” she said, a little impressed by how she managed to keep the tremor out of her voice. “Now what?”

All she heard was a low chuckle and a familiar glimmering sound.

After a moment of vacillation, she finally opened one eye. Then the other. Then she turned to Jasper.

Oh. _Stars._

 

She was completely, _gloriously_ naked, the only thing covering that gorgeous expanse of her bare body being one lone lock of hair that hung across her throat. It took every ounce of willpower Peridot had within her to keep from pushing that offending curl away from those full, heavy breasts. She nibbled at her lips as she took them in; while the right one was pure orange, the left---which was gently resting against the mattress, a crescent of nipple poking out---had a lick of maroon on the underside. A thicker band coiled around the muscles in her abdomen, over a surprising little paunch (did the uniform hold that in?) and down to her groin. There was even a darker patch in her thatch of pubic hair that matched up to the streak on her belly.

Peridot hadn’t realized she’d been following that streak with her eyes until Jasper’s breasts bobbed under the movement of her arm. She placed a spit-wet finger on Peridot’s larynx---which constricted---and trailed it down her collarbone, then down to where her cleavage would have been had she been formed a bit more generously. “Let’s see what we got here,” she murmured, and nudged Peridot’s arm down to her side. The cool air prickled up against her bare chest, and her nipples tightened and perked up from the sensation. Her lip pulled up into her mouth, and she gnawed away at it, eyeing Jasper’s face. There was a new expression there, one that could have looked predatory under different circumstances; it was a kind of countenance she’d seen before but couldn’t identify or name just yet, not through the quagmire in her mind. She’d seen some gems shooting that look at her and at each other many times, but----

Then it hit her: the first time she’d seen someone look at her like that was all those years ago, when she was surrounded by other snickering gems in that most vulnerable state, strapped to a table with the whirring sounds of approaching prosthetics in her ears and mechanical probes poking around her elbows and knees. What had those gem mechanics whispered to each other? Something like ‘an ass like a ripe little pearl’?

With a shivery whisper of fear that bristled up from between her thighs, she pressed her legs together and quickly crossed them at the ankles. Lust. That expression was lust.

“Blue nipples. That’s a surprise.” Jasper carelessly flicked at one with her fingernail, then engulfed the whole breast under her palm. The skin-to-skin touch tickled like a lick of static, and Peridot keened helplessly.

Jasper began to knead her plump little tit until it warmed and softened again, which pulled little whimpers and yelps out of the technician below her. “You know... you’re not the first olivine I’ve been assigned to,” she stated as her eyes trailed away from Peridot’s.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” was all she said, though she wanted to ask _Did you touch_ her _like this, too?_

“Mm-hm.” Those glowing eyes were now wandering around the floating digits she still had protectively clasped over her sex; her pinkie twitched a little, and shifted to the left to cover a curl of pale green hair that had poked out to the side. Jasper’s normally-rigid face mellowed just slightly as she said “I was sent to a gas giant with a scrappy little Chrysolite some five hundred years ago.”

Before she could continue, Peridot made a point offsetting her jaw and muttering “Well. You’re not the first quartz I’ve had to deal with, either.”

When Jasper cocked her head, she added “I was trained by a Chalcedony. Are you familiar with them?”

She didn’t receive an answer, but she hadn’t expected one---Chalcedonies were rare enough to be almost unknown on lumpy planets like the little mudball they were about to visit. Knowing that Beta gems like Jasper weren’t as well-informed as her kind, Peridot decided to tack on the little barb she’d been planning on using from the get-go: “You should look them up sometime, Jasper. They’re quite a sight to see.” Then she looked her dead in the eye. “They just glisten in the light, since they’re, well... Refined. Undifferentiated. Absolutely no ugly discolourations.” Sure, it was petty, but she needed to feel she had at least a little bit of control left in this situation.

A shadow fell over her, and suddenly her peripheral vision was cut off by curtains of sandy hair. Jasper was looming above her, like a rogue planet about to crash into its moon. “Do you think you’re cute, you worthless little _shit?_ ”

Whoops. She hadn’t meant to hit that big a nerve.

Her voice was low and dancing on the edge of danger. “You put up a pretty brave front, but I can hear your knees knocking together,” she whispered. Her fingertips were nonchalantly travelling down Peridot’s body. “You ever seen a techie get broken before?”

“I... have... attended some public executions.” And they’d been horrifying. The gypsums and bauxites had mercifully crumbled after one hit, but she had had to stand there, unblinking, as her fellow peridots let out huge, wracking sobs of agony as the chipper fell again and again and again.

“I said broken, not shattered.”

Peridot opened her mouth, then closed it again. A niggling part of her wanted to inquire further, but the heavy feeling in her chest told her she really didn’t want to know the details.

“I could break you in two, you know,” she spoke lowly as she raked her claws up Peridot’s arms.

Jasper’s hands were at her chin... but she somehow managed to keep her cool. “I know, Jasper,” she said cooly as she stared at the ceiling. “That’s just simple chemistry. Was that supposed to frighten me?”

She bared her fangs and tightened her grip. “I’ve murdered more gems than you’ve even _met_ in your entire pitiful life.”

Inside her mech limbs, her fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her palms. “Well, that just stands to reason. You are old, after all.”

When she bobbed her head down, the sharply-chiselled point of her gem cutting along Peridot’s nostrils, she instinctively dodged away---and was surprised by another kiss on her cheek. Then Jasper ducked her head to the other side and planted another little peck on the opposite cheek. When she sat back on her haunches, she was grinning.

“Pushy little bitch, aren’t you?” But it was said with more admiration than she’d ever heard come from those lips before.

“Um...”

Ruffling her stiff hair with one hand, she used the other to pluck at Peridot’s left elbow. “Now move this arm.”

Despite the quivering in her prosthetic, Peridot swallowed the dry lump in her throat and slowly, methodically pulled her hand away from her pubis. The movement chilled her, and she gurgled as her thumb-sized piece of flesh stood out nakedly from between her damp thighs.

Jasper began to reach down, but hesitated when she saw the little nub. “What the...”

She pinched it between her knuckles, eliciting a cry from Peridot, and roughly yanked it from side to side. “What in the hell is this?”

 

  
Peridot clapped a hand over her mouth. “I-it’s what I h-have to work with,” she stammered. She couldn’t remember ever generating a circulatory system, but she could swear she felt hot blood in her temples, pounding to the rhythm of Jasper’s tugging.

“But what _is_ it?”

Every thought that popped up into her head felt like it got shredded to pieces from those touches, but Peridot managed to gurgle out “I _told_ you, it’s what I have to work with.” She turned her head to the side and pressed her face into the pillow---wait, no, how had this happened? How had her cheeks become so sweaty? “Every gem has a penetrable canal as well as a piece of erectile tissue. You’re looking at the latter.”

Her escort was glowering down at it, and she felt a hot burst a relief when she stopped pinching. “Too big to be a clit,” she muttered as she thumbed back the hood. The movement made Peridot squeal and clap her thighs together, which did nothing to dislodge those jabbing fingers. “Too small to be a dick.” Parting the thin, frilly lips below, she ran a finger along the underside, feeling around the strange new structure. “It’s got no shaft, so it can’t be a cock. But it’s got a head, so it’s not a clit...”

“It’s a piece of erectile tissue and that’s _that!_ ” she shrieked into the mattress.

“Like this?”

She pried her sticky eyes from the pillow and gasped. Jasper had leaned back onto her heels, her knees spread and both hands on her hips; protruding from her now-moistening mop of curls was a huge, curved organ, ridged with veins and pulsing lightly. The whole thing looked like it was glistening, and there were tiny, clear droplets beading out of the tip; they sluggishly trickled down the shaft and wetted the fat, pouting red lips that ruffled around its base.

When she finally wrenched her eyes away, her entire face had flushed a deep turquoise. Stars, it was as thick around as her arm. “Y...es, Jasper. It’s like that. It’s the same kind of basic anatomy.”

She traced her fingers up her inner thigh and cupped herself. “Really? Don’t you think it’s like comparing a pearl to a Diamond?”

The snort came out before she could stop it. “Are you really comparing yourself to a Diamond? That’s not just blasphemy; that’s sacrilege.”

Jasper collapsed onto her, and Peridot eked out a little yelp. Her feet were tangled up in Jasper’s ankles, and all of a sudden they were lying belly-to-belly, thigh-to-thigh, with her escort’s hot breath gushing against the side of her face. Her own little piece of tissue was rubbing up against the underside of Jasper’s pulsing cock, and she let out a desperate squawk of embarrassment.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” she hissed as she ground her hips down. Her hand landed on Peridot’s thigh, her mouth on her neck, and she hefted both prosthetic legs over her shoulders. Alarm bells rang out like lightning in Peridot’s stupefied mess of a mind, and even as she tried to squirm away, their bodies ground down against each other, slicked with sweat. And then she screamed when Jasper rubbed her nail down her sex, shoving her labia to the side.

“Shit,” she growled out, “I’ve seen better slits on Rubies.”

Oh, ouch. That hurt. It hurt even worse than the way Jasper was tweaking her little hard-on between her fingers---worse than the way her pussy lips were smashed under her knuckles, worse than the humiliation burning through her body.

With a laugh rumbling up her chest, Jasper glared down at her with a nasty glint in her eyes. Still tugging at her groin, she chuckled “And you can’t even shapeshift something better than this little kernel. How _pathetic._ ”

Be it from the pain or the shame or the fear---she didn’t know. But Peridot reacted before she could even fathom a proper response---she yanked her left arm back, her fingers lined up like a rigid paddle, and slapped Jasper as hard as she could across her big, fat, arrogant face.

“How DARE you!” she screamed. “If you keep insulting my genitalia, then I’m hereby revoking your permission to look at it!”

Jasper’s head was twisted sharply to the side, and, as if she couldn’t believe it herself, she slowly, unsteadily brought a hand up to touch the spot on her cheek where she’d been slapped. When she finally turned back to Peridot, still cradling the side of her face, her neck was bulging with clenched muscles and her eyes were flashing with fire.

And that’s when Peridot realized just how badly she’d fucked up.

Jasper wrapped her hand around Peridot’s throat, easily enveloping it entirely, and shoved her downward into the mattress. Even though she didn’t need to breathe, the action still felt terrifying, especially as she felt her vocal chords constricting, fluttering against the back of her throat.

“Jasper! Jasper!” she choked out as she uselessly flailed her arms. “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! I didn’t---”

It took her a minute to realize her escort wasn’t growling---she was laughing.  
“So you do have some fight in you,” she said, with the faintest trace of respect in her voice. Then she moved her hand from Peridot’s neck and up to cup her face. “I want you to listen _very carefully._ ”

She nodded so hard her visor wobbled.

“I am doing you a favour, Peridot. As you said yourself, this is usually frowned upon. But I’m sticking my neck out for you, and that’s a courtesy I don’t normally grant to just any gem.”

She lowered herself slightly so that their bodies were again touching, her heavy breasts resting on Peridot’s little handfuls. “If you do as I say, and without any more bitching, this could be beneficial to both of us. But if you raise your hand to me again... I just might jettison it into space. Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?”

“Yes,” she squeaked. She could feel a drop of sweat trickling down between their mashed chests.

“Good. Now...” She reached down and swirled her fingertips around Peridot’s sex; they grazed briefly over the nub, and then dipped lower to scoop up some of the wetness that was pooling out from between her lips. She brought her hand up to inspect and rubbed her slick fingers together, as if testing the stickiness. To Peridot’s surprise, she then put her hand up against where her nose should be, and her chest rose and deflated---it hadn’t occurred to her that Jasper could actually have a sense of smell.

She was about to inquire when Jasper suddenly shoved her fingers in her mouth. “Have a taste.”

Although her first instinct was to bite, she forced her jaws open, putting up a token resistance by pulling her tongue as far back into her throat as it could go. It didn’t do much. She could still taste the heady mix of her own musk and Jasper’s salty fingers as they probed around.  
Once her digits were glossy with spit, she pulled her hand back and held it up to her mouth. “ _Good_ girl,” Jasper said as she darted her tongue out to taste. “What a good little gem you are.”

“Jas---”

Those big hands were on her ass, prying her buttocks apart, and Peridot mewled when she felt a vast, lapping tongue run up from the apex, to the little furl of her asshole, to her perineum. Stars, she wasn’t supposed to be _licked_ there! The bottom twist of her labia got sucked down, and Jasper’s coarse, chapped lips went slurping and pulling around her vulva. To Peridot it felt like a scintillating mishmash of sensations, from soft and crushing when flesh pressed to flesh, to a sudden, startling pinprick of cold when the pointed edge of Jasper’s gem nudged against her tenderness. Her metal heels scrabbled on the mattress as she tried as best she could to ride along with the frantic thrashing, but she didn’t have enough time to adjust before Jasper changed her rhythm. Peeling her scorching mouth away from Peridot’s crotch, she paused to wipe her face, and then let her opposite hand go whistling through the air.

 _Slap_. She whacked her open palm on Peridot’s ass, then reared back and brought her hand smacking down---right on her damp crotch. _Slap_. She grinned when Peridot’s scream rang in her skull, then bent down again to lap up the traces of slick left after her strikes. Satisfied with tasting the tangy smears, she gave her techie a few indelicate pinches and went back to spanking, her smile widening as Peridot’s wet cunt slipped around under her palm.  
Peridot’s voicebox rasped up and down her throat as she hollered through the biting mix of pain, and an atrocious kind of pleasure. Despite all her efforts to scramble away, the slaps kept coming, strike after strike after strike, like comets pummelling the surface of a virgin planet. She moaned and slumped back helplessly as that wet, walloping hand alternated between her discoloured cheeks and her pussy. “Jasper, _please!_ ”

 

“Please what?”

She started to say her escort’s name again, but it turned into a shriek and then a scream when a finger slid straight up inside her, her billowy little labia blooming around the knuckle. There was a kiss on the tip of her nose, surprisingly chaste, and then teeth scraping on her throat, her clavicle, her belly... up again to darken each breast with a light bite, and then back down.

Blearily, she looked down just in time to see Jasper’s lips dust through her curls, edging back and forth until she found her prize. Her head began bobbing up and down on the tiny erection, and she added another finger to the sucking wetness in front of her.

“JASPE-R-R-R-R!” Peridot tried to wriggle away, but her escort dug her fingers into the flesh of her hips to the point of bruising. “What are you dooooing?! That’s---that’s unhygeni-i-i-c ah-ah- _AAH!_ ”

 

She thought it couldn’t get worse. It did. Jasper hooked her fingers, and they dug into something ruffled and sweet inside of her, making thick, black stars shoot across her vision.

If she thought she’d been feeling off before, well, _now_ it was getting unbearable. Every square inch of her flesh was crawling, itching; her breasts were jiggling frantically, her nipples as tight as little diamonds---and the wet crease between her legs was soaking, spilling rivulets into the mattress. Jasper jutted her hand up again, rubbing at _that_ spot... and Peridot howled as a spurt of clear fluid squirted out, describing an arc in the air and landing in splatters on Jasper’s bicep.

“Thaaaaaat’s it,” she purred. She hooked her hand up again, and another clear gush came out, licking against her wrist. “Don’t tell me you’re coming already!”

It hurt. It _hurt_. But the hurt was so good, and Peridot could barely speak. The feeling of this strange liquid shooting out of her felt sick, wrong, embarrassing---and yet she couldn’t stop grinding herself down on Jasper’s fingers.

“You like this, don’t you?” Jasper mumbled around her puffy vulva. “Tell me you want this.”

She looked down at the greedy face peering at her from between her legs, and her mind said ‘no’. But her mouth popped open and said “Yes... Please, yes...”  
Jasper’s raspy tongue slurped up from the bottom of her sex to the top, pushing her nub around from side to side. “I thought so,” she said smugly. “Let’s see how you like the main event.”

There was a flash in Peridot’s muddled consciousness---one awful, repressed little cry of _No. Don’t. Stop, stop! Don’t do it!_

She either couldn’t say it, or didn’t have time to, because before she could react Jasper was climbing up her body. She crushed a kiss against her, pushing her sex-slicked tongue between Peridot’s lips; she was grabbing everywhere, twisting a bruised breast with one hand and palpitating her ass with the other.

“Spread your legs.”

She was almost hysterically rubbing her fingers over her face, but it just seemed to grind the streaky fluids in deeper. Oh, it was _everywhere_. “What?”

She grabbed her by the knee and shoved the leg to the side. She eyed the spanked, abused cunt in front of her with a feral rapaciousness. “There. Much better.”

“What?!”

When Jasper reached down and grabbed the base of her cock, Peridot’s confusion suddenly shattered, and she realized with a horrible clarity exactly what was going to happen.

“No, wait!” she howled, slamming her hands over her eyes. “Wait! Jasper, WAIT!”

To her surprise, Jasper did. The tip of her cock was already nestled between her frilly green lips, and Peridot could tell by her pained exhale that it was a struggle to keep from thrusting forward. “What? What is it?”

She was trembling head-to-toe, but she forced herself to meet Jasper’s eyes, peeking out from between her animatronic fingers. In a tiny, pathetic voice she squeaked out “Will it... will it hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had some fun with the illustrations here :)  
> This is where a lot of the warning tags come into play. Jasper's really being an ass here, but I'm hoping to drop enough hints as to the deeper issues at play (moreso in the next chapter, I hope).  
> Why does this still show the note for the first chapter...?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Oh Stars No

Whether the look on her face was annoyance or genuine concern, she couldn’t tell. Jasper stared at her wide, terrified eyes for a moment, and then looked down at where their legs were jumbled up. And she shifted her knees away.

“It... might sting a bit at first,” she finally offered.

“A-alright,” she said, looking off to the side. She folded her fingers by her hips, and surprised them both by brushing her knuckles against Jasper’s leg. “Please try to be gentle.”

“...You’ve really never done this before, huh.” It was not quite a question, not quite a statement.

Peridot shook her head.

“You said you’ve been on missions with other quartzes.” That sounded almost like an accusation.

“Yes. So?”

Finally, she pulled the tip of her member off of Peridot’s pussy. She looked away and ran a hand through her mussed-up hair. “I just... I know what quartzes are like,” she said under her breath. 

“I _said_ I’d been assigned to a Chalcedony.” Peridot nervously rattled her hands against the interior of her enhancers. “More specifically, an Onyx.”

“Mm.” She nodded. “What did she look like?”

She balked at the unexpected question. “Um...” The steaming fever happening in her body was dimming her memories, so it took awhile to piece them together. “Taller than me, but shorter than you. She had a lot of hair, but kept it back in a ponytail.” Then she blinked furiously, because she’d suddenly recalled the sight of those deep, muddied black eyes; they’d never had an effect on her before, but now, reclining on a damp, smudgy mattress with a giant soldier hovering over her, reminiscing on her former escort was beginning to feel inappropriate. 

“I never knew an Onyx. A few defective ones came out of the Beta Kindergarten, but they had to be reprocessed.” Although her face was impassive, she was winding a lock of hair around her thumb, the opposite hand picking at the split ends. 

_Is that a nervous habit?_ Peridot thought incredulously. _Jasper HAS those?_

This was strange, to say the least. Peridot was soaked, spanked, and stripped, and yet at this moment Jasper seemed to be nearly as defenceless. “Yes, you’re not alike,” Peridot said eventually. “Onyxes mate for life. She’d already taken a wife, so she had no... interest in me.”  
Their eyes met again, and the brief flash of weakness she’d seen on Jasper’s face was gone as quick as a thunderclap. “What about Peridots?”

“What _about_ us?”

She lowered her head so that her cheek brushed up against Peridot’s, and she whispered in her ear “Do you mate for life?”

“P...” The word fumbled around her lips, and it took awhile to untangle. “P-Peridots don’t generally take mates.”

“Well that’s a relief.” 

And she kissed her. This time there was no tongue prodding against her lips, no teeth nipping at her face; it was soft, pliant, and almost tender. Peridot didn’t know what to do; she tried to follow suit, moving her mouth and then the tip of her tongue along Jasper’s. For a few quiet moments their lips moved against each other with a slow, smacking gentleness, nothing louder than the low hissing sound of saliva moving back and forth. 

When Jasper pulled away, there was a thin strand of spit connecting their lower lips. She licked it away.

Aware that she was treading on shaky ground, Peridot ventured “Jaspers don’t take mates, do they?”

“No. We just take what we want.”

“Of course you do,” she muttered. What a crude thing to say when you’re horizontal with someone! But it had calmed her a bit---she wasn’t sure she wanted to admit it, but part of her was both terrified and giddy at the prospect of Jasper using this as a way to mark her. To _claim_ her.

The smirk returned to her face, and Jasper wound her fingers around her cock, moving it lewdly from side to side. “That Chrysolite I told you about called this ‘the poofer’, and she was a lot more flexible than you,” she said throatily. “So if you don’t want to end up in a pile of fingers and arms, I suggest you try to relax, and don’t clench.”

And, of course, every muscle in her body went rigid. “How am I supposed to ‘relax’ after you tell me something like that?!”

“Just lie back and think of Onyx,” she laughed. “Are you ready, Peridot?”

Her thoughts were slamming back and forth between yes and no, but she nodded regardless.

Jasper shifted from knee to knee until she was properly positioned above her technician, and gingerly parted the gauzy lips before lining herself up again. Peridot sharply drew in a suck of breath, and before she could pull away Jasper slammed her hips forward.

She _screamed_. Jasper hadn’t been lying---it did sting. It stung terribly, but there was a searing kind of pleasure around the pulsing ring of her sex that was clutching at her escort’s cock. Jaw slack, silently panting, Jasper pulled back, pushed in, pulled back, and shifted her hips to the rhythm. Peridot was only dimly aware that her own mouth was open, and couldn’t even hear her own high-pitched yowling; each thrust, each sharp slice inside of her felt like a new rupture, like a fresh fissure into places she didn’t even know she had. Jasper’s thick organ was snaking around inside her, as if trying lick at every inch of the virgin walls, and it wasn’t long before it bumped up against a barrier it couldn’t split apart.

“G...good,” Jasper rumbled, proudly eyeing the bulge she’d made in Peridot’s gut. She squashed two fingers down on it and moved them up slightly, pressing around her belly; the tiny look of worry disappeared from her face, and she pulled her hand back. “Just... just as I thought,” she gasped as the oddly-ridged walls clamped around her. “You don’t have the right parts for me to worry about coming inside you.”

“What are you talking about?!” she squealed. Nothing made sense anymore---not Jasper’s words, not Jasper’s actions, not Jasper’s body pressing up against hers. Even her own body was betraying her; she knew, just KNEW she didn’t want that vile cock knifing into her, but she couldn’t stop shivering and shuddering. “What in the Diamonds’ names do you mean?!”

“ _QUIET._ ”

Bracing her hands on either side of Peridot’s head, Jasper readjusted her stance, angled her torso downwards, and then began to rut against her mercilessly. “Fuck, oh. _Fuck._ ” Her jaw fell open in a noiseless moan. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Oh, stars, she was burning. She was tearing, ripping, splitting apart. Every time that fat member shoved inside her, it was like a cacophony of whistles blaring in her mind, screaming that something was wrong, terribly, wonderfully _wrong_. When she’d been pacing around the bridge, ages ago, her physical form had felt off, but now---now it was like an oppressive, heavy red mist settling over her from head to toe. And each heady fuck inside her clanged in her skull like a pealing bell.  
“Jasper....” With each jut of her hips, with each brush of those full, beige curls up against her hard-on, sweat bloomed on Peridot’s skin. Her voice hitched and became reedy as it climbed up. “Jasper, J-jasp-per! Y-you have to stop!”

She just readjusted herself and anchored her hand on the wall above Peridot’s head for better leverage. 

“Jasper!” She was full-out screeching now. “You have to stop! _You have to stop! **You’re making it worse!**_ ”

For a brief moment she glimpsed her escort’s face, and a dull fear settled in her gut when she saw there nothing but a pure, raw, bestial hunger.

“You’re making it worse! I said, you’re making it worse!” She tried to claw at her, to no avail. “PLEASE!”

“I’m... making... it... better,” she grunted out between thrusts.

“No, you’re---”

The burning that was boiling through her body and crackling at her skin settled deep down inside her, and it curled up in a dark coil around the base of her groin. Traitorously, her legs twitched and began to slam against Jasper’s hips, making lewd, wet slapping noises, and she felt something she’d never experienced before: every muscle in her abdomen burned, clenched and, against her will, her spine arced, pressing her body up against Jasper’s, their sweaty breasts smearing together, her soft, floppy belly grinding against Jasper’s muscles. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t stop shaking violently.

“Jasper! Stop!” 

Jasper’s pelvis was bucking faster and faster, and she grit her teeth as she blinked fat gobs of sweat from her eyes. “Can’t...can’t stop now. It’s--- _ah, fuck_ \---supposed to feel like this.”

“Something’s happening, this isn’t right, you’re _hurting me!_ ” she bawled as panic hitched tightly in her chest. Her pussy was starting to quiver in a strange, frightening new way, and she couldn’t stop it. “Jasper! Jasper! Help me, help me!! I’m---”

Then Jasper leaned down to lick at her neck, and she gurgled as she lost almost all control of her body. The first thing that pierced the cloud in her mind was a ripple, a tremor, something rumbling that was starting from deep within her. The first knife of warm pleasure was startling, but the second was hot, the third scorching, the fourth blinding. That liquid was washing over her erection again, spurt after shameful spurt. She felt ripped-up from her cunt to her eyes, and she couldn’t see anything beyond the sparkling pinwheels as her body convulsed. Jasper pushed one last surge into her, and her pussy involuntarily clamped down on her cock as her brain sputtered, splattered, and short-circuited, every synapse bursting like a supernova. 

The cries of “ _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper_ ” were dying in her ears as she shuddered back, her shoulderblades sticking against the mattress. Jasper’s hips pistoned, stuttered, and she threw her head back with a fierce, startled moan. Through Peridot’s hazy vision, she could see beads of sweat pouring down her bared throat and over her blushing breasts, her pelvis cresting with taut muscles as she came. Her moan turned to a guttural growl as her seed spurted forth, and she crushed Peridot’s hips in her fists as she shot rope after rope inside her. Her groans were hoarse and gravelly; Peridot had lost command of her voice, letting it tremble up and down the octaves.

Each little gasp came out with a whistle as she curled her touch-stumps around the borders of the mattress, her thigh jittering from the aftershocks. Her engorged labia made wet, sucking noises as they parted around Jasper’s slackening cock, and a fine bridge of spend drooled out between them as she pulled back. She looked down at her body as if it weren’t her own; _what in the name of the Diamonds had just happened?!_ Had she been pleasured, or tortured? Stars, she’d never known that delectation and sheer fright could wrap around each other so tightly.

Jasper’s throat pulled and expanded as she let out a shuddering sigh of satisfaction. To Peridot’s surprise, that ridged cock wilted and made soft, obscene noises as it thinned itself out and pulled back into the cavern of Jasper’s body. For just a moment, her bodyguard’s crotch looked just like hers---a flushed little nubbin twitching around above bloated lips. And then it slid back inside, and Jasper collapsed ontop of her, wet and spent and gasping.

Peridot’s useless breaths were thin and shallow, and for one awful moment, she thought she might start to cry. But, after a few failed attempts, she forcibly swallowed the lump back down her throat and put a hand to her face, feeling around. She could still feel Jasper’s kisses. She couldn’t believe it---her physical form had responded despite all of her urging to do otherwise; it was reflexive, instinctual, and completely humiliating. And it was still rebelling, her arms and legs leaden even though she wanted to push Jasper’s drooling face off her chest. Her gigantic body was crushing down on her, but she didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move, so they just stayed in that position for a few long minutes, an ignominious welter of trembling limbs.

It took Peridot awhile to realize... it had stilled. Whatever had been all steamed and feverish inside her was just gone. Burnt out.

Everything inside her ached----her head, her limbs, her ass, and especially her poor, battered cunt. But, despite herself, she finally raised an unsteady hand and gently wove it through Jasper’s hair.

“Was... was that it?”

Her bodyguard snuffled up against the crook of her neck, and she felt a little lick over her throat. Then Jasper pulled back. There was a disgustingly wet noise as her body pried apart from Peridot’s, and for a moment, she just stared down at where their bodies had joined. She panted. Her sweat, her spend was splattered all over her techie’s legs, and... they were bruised.

Startled, Jasper looked at her hands, then back at Peridot’s thighs. Then at where they met. Her ‘piece of erectile tissue’ was becoming flaccid, but that didn’t hold her attention for long---the labia under it were perilously puffed-up, swollen, and she remembered how she’d lost control for a moment and started slamming her hand on them.

And they were flecked with blood. Fresh, bright green blood that had come from an intrusion she wasn’t ready for.

Peridot wasn’t exactly a newly-emerged gem, but she’d still been a tenderfoot when they were assigned to each other. Jasper had just assumed that a cute little olivine in a tight leotard would’ve sparked some interest in her other escorts---but she admitted she was a virgin. And now she was trembling on her bed, tears leaking from her screwed-up eyes, fresh welts rising up on her skin. Bleeding. Bleeding from where she’d been...

When Peridot’s eyes met Jasper’s, she was taken aback to see her face seize with what looked like pang of shame. It wasn’t until she rolled away that Peridot finally found the strength to speak in what was almost a normal tone: “Are you... okay?”

She scraped her sweat-matted hair from her neck and gathered it in front of her. “I’m fine.”

_Is she fidgeting again?_ Peridot reached for her shoulder, but then decided against it. Instead, she reclined on the cot, shifting her legs away from that   
stickiness, and folded her fingers on her abdomen, right over the spot where Jasper’s member had distended it. “I do feel better.”

“...Good.”

“I’ll have you know,” she added, “That when I was being fitted for my limb enhancers, I was nude.”

“Wonderful.”

“Seven mechanics were overseeing me. They felt free to make comments on my body.” She shifted to scratch at in itch under her hair. “They liked it. None of them complained about my erectile tissue.”

“Then they had low standards.”

But the insult felt empty. “They said I was very pleasing to look at. Several of them touched me in inappropriate ways when the security cameras were turned off.”

“That’s great, Peridot.”

Her sarcasm was beginning to sting, so with a quiet grunt, Peridot pulled herself into a sitting position, her knees to her chest. “Can I go now?”

Jasper stiffened up beside her, but kept her back turned. “Fine, go.”

“Ow.” She swung both legs off the side of the cot with a wince of pain. “Oh, ow, ow.”

“You don’t need to rub it in,” she grumbled.

“Rub what in?”

When she didn’t receive a response, Peridot just shrugged and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She felt sore and bloated, but it was an unexpectedly great relief---like the dull ache left in a muscle after teasing out a bad cramp. The quasi-good feeling faltered for a moment when she felt something warm and viscous suddenly ooze out from her pubic hair, tickling at her thigh. She was surprised at how little disgust she actually felt when she realized it was a sludgy mix of her own thin juices and Jasper’s spend. In fact, she was curious, and swept a finger through it so she could look at it more closely. As Jasper had done earlier, she rubbed it between her fingertips, then carefully pulled her thumb from her index, amazed at how far it could stretch. It caught the light, almost like a burnished gem. Against her better judgment, she sniffed it. Pungent. There was a faint, coppery tang of blood, but--- _It smells like the gel inside a robonoid,_ she realized, and actually laughed out loud.

Jasper looked over her shoulder. “What’s funny?”

She whipped her hand behind her back. “Erm... do you have something I could use to... wipe myself off?”

“Oh, just use the fucking sheets.”

She opened her mouth, about to say something about how few chemicals they had stored for cleaning purposes, but there was a kind of awkward, hunched aspect to Jasper’s prone form that made her pause. There was something off about her bodyguard that was beginning to tug a bit of worry in her belly; she normally stood so tall and proud---it seemed odd how slouched she was now. “Alright...?”

Jasper shifted, but only to allow her to pull the sheets out from under her body. Peridot cleaned her sticky crotch as best she could, and couldn’t help but carefully fold the fabric in a neat square by the pillow she’d previously bitten.

Even with the stabilizers in her lower limb enhancers, she walked with a bit of a limp as she crossed the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something that startled her---somehow, Jasper’s metal trunk had become unlocked.

_Must’ve been faulty._ Then she snorted. _Leave it to Jasper to want something so cheap._

The next thought wormed itself into her mind with a cold, chilling ring to it: _You mean like YOU?_

She walked back to the cot, and gingerly touched Jasper’s shoulder, brushing away a drop of sweat. “Thank you.”

Propping herself up on one elbow, Jasper stared at her coldly as her irises constricted. “...What?”

“I said thank you.”

Her eyes darted around Peridot’s face. “You’re _thanking_ me? After what I just did?”

“Yes. You seem to have alleviated my symptoms.” It suddenly struck her that she was still naked, and with less embarrassment than she’d expected, she hurried to shift her uniform back on. “And, to be honest, it wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be.” She pointed down. “Did you shapeshift your organ to be smaller than average in order to accommodate me?”

Jasper’s jaw fell open. She looked even more shocked than when she’d been slapped.

Awkwardly, she continued “Er, I’ll close the door on my way out. I wouldn’t want the Lazuli seeing you naked.”

“What makes you think she hasn’t already?” she snarled.

Peridot gasped, and her escort let out an acrid laugh. “Are you joking? Was that a joke?!”

“You once asked me how I’d interrogate her, since she was the one with ‘superior intelligence’,” she said with an angry sneer. “Was that enough of an answer?”

No, it wasn’t. Now there were so many new questions she wanted to let pour out of her; but she still had a thread of dignity left, so instead she turned and left Jasper’s room, smashing her hand on the door button as she passed.

She had fully intended to just stomp off in a huff, but she hesitated in the hallway outside Jasper’s quarters. She could sense that they both needed some time alone, especially after that hell of a roller coaster, but there was an uneasiness hanging in the air that was starting to sour the sated feeling in her core. Jasper was angry with her. Why was she angry? Had she done something wrong? She’d tried to follow instructions---it was what she was best at, after all---and right near the end of their tryst she’d clearly seen a look of pure bliss cross her face, her eyes squeezed shut and her full lips pulled back to bare her teeth. So why had she made such an about-face right afterwards?

And why did she feel something dangerously close to jealousy churning inside her?

Instead of going back to the bridge, she paced around in a semi-circle, questions peppering her mind. Should she go back in and apologize? For what, though? Jasper had to be kidding about their informant, right? And if she wasn’t, was she ready to call her bluff? Why did that bother her so much?  
Peridot came to a stop and folded her arms over her chest, which was still sore from those lovebites. For the first time in her entire existence, she wished she just had someone to talk to. She’d heard a lot of gossip in her time, and had gathered that copulation, especially the first attempt, was something monumental for a lot of gems. Many of them got starry-eyed when recounting their exploits, so why did she feel so...

The only word that came to mind was “used”.

She plodded down the hall, trying to ignore the way her cunt was aching. She needed something to occupy her, to distract her from the fact that she’d allowed that _clod_ to strong-arm her into something so improper. She should have just followed the instructions on her screen, and merely allowed that infernal itch to pass. _How am I ever going to be able to look her in the eye again?_ she thought morosely. _Maybe we’ll just pretend it never happened..._  
But she didn’t want to forget.

_I’ll just distract myself for now. Just until I can figure out how to proceed,_ she decided as she rounded the corner to the bridge. She had files to pore over, security footage to beam back to Homeworld, reports to write, robonoids to fix, things to---

Her metal heels screeched against the floor as she came to a sudden stop, her eyes bugging out in horror. _Oh no. Oh, stars, no---THE SECURITY FOOTAGE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot I wanted to say about this chapter, but... honestly, I can't decide whether to leave it on that cliffhanger, or go on to explore what that would mean for the two of them.
> 
> And I'm pretty sure Jasper was just bluffing about Lapis.


	4. Shit-Eating Grin

Jasper’s door slid open on the ninth knock. “I heard you the first time,” she snarled.

“Then you should’ve _answered_ the first time.” Her eyes flicked down as her nose wrinkled; it had been a few hours since she’d walked out, but her bodyguard was still nude, stinking of dried sweat and fresh spend. _Apparently she didn’t need me at all,_ she thought with disgust, watching as Jasper idly rubbed her pruny fingers together. “I have something you need to see.”

“And it couldn’t wait?”

Peridot sneered. “Wait ‘til what? Your heat passed?”

She took a moment to enjoy the stupefied look on the big brute’s face, and then turned back down the hall. Jasper followed. She knew she would.

“How did you---?”

“ _You’ll see,_ ” she said; even though her back was turned, she made sure to make her smirk ring in her voice.

They didn’t converse as they made their way back to the bridge, but Peridot could hear Jasper angrily sucking her teeth. She changed a peek over her shoulder, and was a bit surprised to see that she hadn’t bothered to dress herself. Oh well, that would just make this more interesting.

When they reached the bridge, Peridot leaned over her chair and fiddled with some of the controls, deliberately taking longer than needed. (She wouldn’t have admitted to it if asked, but it wasn’t a coincidence that her ass was pointed right in Jasper’s direction as she let it bob in the air.) When Jasper’s bare foot began irritably tapping on the floor, she straightened her back, smoothed out her uniform---she could still feel Jasper’s eyes on her---and opened her screen. “Here we are.”

“This had better be important.”

“Oh, it is.” Peridot had to push on the insides of her cheeks to keep from looking too smug---she still wanted Jasper to think she was in a somewhat vulnerable state. “I’d like to show you something interesting on the security footage.”

She paused, waiting for a reaction, but Jasper’s scowl hadn’t moved. Peridot went back to scrolling through various feeds until she found the timestamp she’d earmarked earlier. “This is the footage from the bridge, dated several hours ago. There’s no audio, but I’m sure you can figure out what’s going on.” 

When she saw the footage of Peridot having her little hissyfit, Jasper let out a noise that could have been an aborted laugh. “Huh. It’s even more pathetic the second time.”

“You mean the third time.” With a flick of her fingers, she enlarged the image, and waited until Jasper’s grainy, black-and-white form appeared lumbering into focus. “That’s you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know.”

Her index kept moving around as she moved from feed to feed. “As you can see, you appeared in the doorway to the bridge, watched me for a moment, and then... you left. That’s not how I remember that happening.”

Jasper opened her mouth to respond, but Peridot didn’t let her interject. “Now let’s look at the footage from the hallway outside your room. Here’s where it gets interesting. Do you see that?”

They both watched as the Jasper in the recording opened her door---and then turned ninety degrees to the side before entering in a careful slither, her back pressed against the wall.

“Odd, isn’t it? Do you always enter your quarters like that?”

Jasper folded her arms under her breasts, almost as if to prop them up. “What’s it to you?”

“Let’s switch to another feed.” She flicked at her screen, and the view changed to the camera inside her room, angled so that it could capture the bed, the trunk, and the window. For a few seconds it was still; then suddenly the image crackled and blurred, and when it refocused it was pointed to the wall.

“You moved the camera,” Peridot said with the slightest crack in her voice. “You figured out where the blind spot was, and you _moved the camera!_ ”

She didn’t reply. Even though she was staring down at Peridot with a glower, something around her eyes was starting to look tight.

“I’ve gone through all the feeds. I know what you did!” she went on, a little shrilly. “You watched me slapping myself, and then you went and moved the camera, and then---and then you came back to the bridge and played dumb! You pretended you were _helping_ me!” She was so close to yelling that her throat was burning with the strain. “You USED me!”

“I don’t recall you complaining when you were screaming my name all the way through your orgasm,” she said coolly.

“You planned this whole thing!” she went on, her free arm jerking around. “I looked it up---when a quartz enters estrus, it can trigger the same in other gems! You knew what was going on from the beginning! And you moved the camera so there’d be no evidence of--- of---”

“Of _what?_ ”

“ _ **Of you raping me!!**_ ”

Her lips twisted and trembled as she let that hang in the air. At first, Jasper just eyed her impassively, but then she let her arms drop to her sides, a sly smile spreading on her face. “So. You’re not as stupid as I thought you were.”

Peridot took a step backwards. “You’re... not denying it.”

“I could deny it if I wanted to,” she said as she examined her claws. “But I don’t need to. You voluntarily walked into my room. You got on the bed. You said yes. You _came._ ”

She had to swallow the hot lump in her throat a few times before she remembered what she’d been planning on saying. “I-I only said yes because you gave me no choice!”

“And so what?” Jasper brought one of her sticky fingers to her mouth, and laved her tongue over it, deliberately staring her right in the eye. “You can’t blame me for seizing an opportunity when it presents itself.”

Peridot titled her head as she squinted at her. “Are you admitting you assaulted me?”

She shrugged and drew her hand down her body. “What can I say? You’re right. I’m in heat.” A dark, cruel look flashed across her features. “And you were a reasonably decent little fuckdoll.”

“Don’t--- don’t---” She could feel her face flushing a deep, furious turquoise. “Don’t you call me that! You know what you did! We both know what you did!”

“Call it rape if you want,” she said nonchalantly, eying the trembling little techie in front of her. “Lots of gems would’ve killed to be in your place.”

“You’re a criminal! _You broke the law!_ ” she screamed.

Jasper took a step closer and fingered her chin, just like she had a mere few hours ago. “What are you going to do with this information, Peridot?” she murmured, right in her face. “Report it if you want---you have no proof. And who’s going to take your word over mine?”

“ _I_ would.”

Peridot could barely contain the sheer glee that shot through her when Jasper jumped a full five feet backwards, eyes wide as stars, head whipping around, trying to find the source of that voice.

“Mm-hm, let’s see, we have the recorded confession.” There was the tinny sound of screens hovering and clicking, but Peridot wasn’t moving. The fussy little voice continued from somewhere behind her: “Copies of the footage will help, too. We can tack on a charge of tampering just to make it stick.”

Slowly, slowly, Jasper’s shaking hands went from her gaping mouth, and down to cover her breasts. “Peridot,” she whispered, “What have you done?!”

With the biggest shit-eating grin she’d ever had on her face before, she stepped away from the control panel to show the button she’d been secretly holding down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Dorito finally gets the upper hand!
> 
> I couldn't decide which way this one should go, but at the end of the day I just had to let her "win". I'm not sure if this should be the end... or if this needs an epilogue. (I kinda want to write some angry sex, but... I dunno. Maybe a sequel?)

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, because the sin starts in the next chapter! This is technically not the first time I've tried writing a Steven Galaxy smutfic, but it's been the one who won't let me go---so here you are, because I love this pairing and the way they could have interacted behind closed doors. Oh, and writing about Peridot squirming is also fun ;) Think Jasper will get her comeuppance?


End file.
